


A brief chat

by swallowdrunk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk
Summary: V drank too much
Relationships: Female V/Judy Alvarez
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	A brief chat

V在丽姿酒吧喝多了，也不知道会不会闹起来，这雇佣兵杀伤力不小，莫克斯还想做生意，苏西以防万一，一通电话直达地下室，Judy当时刚好调完一部超梦，听懂来龙去脉后敷衍称是，说自己马上就带她回家。  
她俩的关系在丽姿是众所周知，小情侣，刚开始这雇佣兵隔三差五就跑来酒吧，二话不说一个猛子扎进地下室，之后倒来得少了，听说是Judy把家门钥匙给了她。  
这些碎嘴的八卦在丽姿总是传得飞快，V不在乎，Judy更加不在乎。  
喝醉的雇佣兵比平时更加安静，眼睛里盛着大半个倒悬的夜之城，Judy借了辆帮里姐妹的车载人回到自己的公寓，一路上没什么动静，酒气，热气，还有点残余的烟气，Judy在车窗上磕了磕烟灰，火星被狂风扯了个稀巴烂。

她开得很快，转眼就到公寓。

就公寓里的那张床来说，太小了，做爱的时候V就不止一次提出要到她的公寓里去，说那张床大得很，而且离浴室很近，她们能从床上一路做到浴室里，还可以顺便洗个澡。  
Judy同意过V这个想法，但一直没能实现，雇佣兵的脑子里尚且住着个钉子户，要奔波，要找寻解决的办法，V一直觉得自己与其回一个空荡荡的家，还不如到Judy这里，至少能在温柔乡里赖上那么一会儿。  
而这回酒醉，Judy既没有把她丢在浴缸里也没有把她扔在床上，而是安置在沙发上，自己坐旁边，听着雇佣兵的酒后呓语——她平时吧，估计不会说这些，Judy知道，就像每次自己问她最近怎么样，得到的答复都是千篇一律的“也就那样”。

火星扑闪，Judy又点了一根烟。

V喝醉不似喝醉，总让人疑心她还残余了不少理智，她仰靠在沙发上，看天花板，喃喃自语，手却紧紧握住了Judy的胳膊，掌心下是纹身，一朵娇艳的玫瑰。  
“Judy，”V开了口，声音有些颤抖，Judy捻灭了烟头，贴了过去，“你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？”  
“当然，是小艾带你来的。”  
“你还因为我要让T-BUG加入愤怒了起来，当时嘛，我有一点害怕。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“我怕你觉得我不行，会拖你下水，会给你带来麻烦，那个时候的我……也确实没有那么大的本事跟你打包票，说你会没事。”  
“V……”  
“我还担心你会因为这些不愉快不再和我见面，所以在临走前我问你，问我们还能不能再见面。”

Judy的手轻轻抚上V的胸口。

“我们后来见面了，V。”  
“是的。”V吸了吸鼻子，“没带黑客，也没带任何人，因为他们都死了，我当时一无所有，不，不对，我的脑子里还有个恐怖分子，但我宁可没有他。”  
V的掌心轻轻贴上Judy的脸庞。  
“我发消息给艾芙琳，她没理我，我觉得不对劲，就找到了你，跟你打电话，你接了，但语气非常不好，我不知道你那边发生了什么，但这个样子，我们根本没法谈。”  
Judy听完想要说什么，但一根手指轻柔地贴覆在她的嘴唇上，V对她浅笑，红色的发丝拂下，痒痒的。  
“后来我们在地下室见面，你一眼就看出了我当时的窘境，还说你不信任我，太伤心了，这事情无论我回想几次，都伤心得要老命了。”

Judy笑了起来，在她脸颊上亲了一下，V的嘴角也不住地上扬，偏过头，载着醉意，嘴唇与嘴唇相依，触碰，亲吻，酒味与烟气交替，交渡一个不太虔诚的吻。

“你知道我现在最后悔什么吗，Judy？”  
“不知道，你说说看？”  
“后悔把那根烟递给了你。”V抱住她，胳膊环过腰肢，下巴压在肩膀上，在靠近颈窝的地方呼呼热气，“像是开了闸，洪水轰轰流出，在当时你跟我说，拜托，V，就一根，我心软，给了，结果我们再见面没多久——就是去虎爪帮见你前任那次，你不知道从什么鬼地方又掏出一根，就那么抽着，比银手都他妈的熟练。”  
Judy闻到那股烟味了，现在这味道就藏在V的头发里。  
V的声音突然扬了起来：“Judy·Alvarez，反正我是相信你曾经戒过烟了，那晚我回去躺在公寓的大床上，满脑子都是你手指里扑闪个不停的红色火星。”

一阵沉默降临，安静得只能听到两个人的呼吸声，交融又涣散，涣散又融汇，Judy轻轻拍着V颤抖的脊背：脊背上是义体，触感像外骨骼，硌手得很。

“好了，V，没事了，不哭，你看我和你认识这么久，也没见你流过一次泪，我们不哭了，好吗？”  
V蠕了蠕嘴唇，确实沾染到了什么滚烫的液体，她似是完全没发觉这是眼泪，早知如此还不如将泪腺接到口腔，真要流泪还能咽回去，她会这么做的。  
“我没有哭，Judy，我没有，我只是……很空虚，我害怕虚无，你明白吗，意识的无尽虚无。”  
“我当然明白，V，你还记得我为什么会追求舞子吗，因为我当时很需要一份感情，因为我也曾经虚无过，在夜之城，没有追求也没有依恋，这是一件非常可怕的事情。”

“舞子……舞子。Judy，你还记得云顶那次吗，我们在通电话。”  
“你和我的事情，我一件都不会忘。”

“在云顶，在我和前田舞子对峙的时候，天知道我多想开了她的瓢，但是我不能，我得冷静，她对我不重要，对你却是另一种特别的存在——前任？我只记得我的前任已经死翘翘了，惨死，横尸街头。但舞子不行，当时我的大脑在告诉我，舞子不能死，你对她还有些感情，可我如果依照你的想法进行下去，她势必会跟我血战。”  
V的脑子像是短暂地停机了，她用力闻着Judy身上的气味，以希冀一份平和。  
“而且，帕克才死了没几天，我不想再死一个，然后让接二连三的死亡去打击你，折磨你，摧毁你，Judy，你的心还有你的灵魂，是这个世界上最珍贵的东西，至少对我而言，是非常珍贵。”  
“所以，哈，我容许那个女人表露自己的野心，只为了防止与她血斗，你在得知这个结果时生了好一阵的气，还说要一个人静一静，我让道了，但没有离开，而是跟在你的后面，看你一个人落寞地坐在那里。”  
“天啊。”V喃喃道，“你绝对不知道我当时多想抱抱你，就像现在这样。”

现在明明是我抱你。Judy两腿分开，膝盖跪在V的大腿旁边，她的胳膊搂上她的脖子，她注视她的眼。  
“V，在那之后我想了很多，没有周密地构思整个计划是我的错误，我被情绪控制，忽视了许多平时应该注意的点，你，还有他们，都因为我的一时冲动留下了些——我想称那些为阴影，我会尽我所能去补偿你们，帮助你们，尤其是你，知道吗，V，在这座城市，我和你一样明白什么叫做孤立无援，你是不是想说我还有莫克斯？别傻了，她们照顾自己都有些吃力。”  
Judy撩开V额前的红发，凑上去，在上面落下一个湿热的吻。  
“我明白你的悲伤，V，我也向你保证，你不再是孤身一人了，再也不会了。”

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not good,so i chosen Chinese to write it,hope you can read it,and like it.:)


End file.
